Whipped
by Sea Queen
Summary: A short scene of Rikuou giving Kazahaya something and the implications of that. RxK


Disclaimer: I don't own Legal Drug/Drug & Drop.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kudou-kun, could you possibly change the blinking bulb down aisle three, please?"

"Huh?" Kazahaya look round the display he was setting up, "Me? Why not Rikuou? Doesn't he usually do stuff like that?"

Kakei just smiled at him, "Yes, but he's currently running an errand and a customer complained, so I'd quite like to get it done now, if you don't mind…"

"Ah, of course, Kakei-san!" The boy put down the merchandise, walking towards the storage room to get a new bulb and stepladder.

Once he returned, he cast a questioning look at his boss. "Did you say that Rikuou was running an errand?"

"Yes."

"As in a job?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Kakei smiled mischievously, "He requested the morning off for personal business."

"Oh."

Nothing more was said on the matter, not even when Rikuou returned half an hour later. Kazahaya didn't pry, for it was none of his business where his partner went and what he did there. He was curious, yes, but Rikuou already thought of him as a cat and there was that thing about cats and curiosity. And dying. Yeah… Probably best not to ask.

-o-o-o-

That evening found the two teens in their apartment; the slighter of the pair was doing the dishes, whilst Rikuou was sitting on his bed, fiddling with his hands.

Kazahaya dried off the dishes and his own hands, before flopping face first onto his bed. He let out a contented sigh, ready to fall asleep right then, if it hadn't been for Rikuou clearing his throat. A dirty blond head lifted and one tea-coloured eye opened to stare at his darker, taller partner.

"Um…" Dark green eyes were cast down, staring at fisted hands on thighs.

Kazahaya sat up, frowning; it wasn't like Rikuou to be nervous about something… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, per se…"

"But…?"

"But… Well… Here." He grabbed a small box that had been sitting beside him and thrust it in Kazahaya's direction.

"What?"

Rikuou looked up with a determined look in his eyes, "It's for you."

Kazahaya blinked. He looked at the box and then at his partner. "What is it?"

"Just open it and you'll see."

Uncertainly, he got off his bed, walked over to the other, and took the small box into his hands.

"Open it." Rikuou urged.

With a last bewildered look, Kazahaya did so.

"Wha…" The confusion grew.

"So?" Rikuou asked, eager to hear what his partner thought of the gift.

"Rikuou, what…?" Kazahaya's eyes kept flickering from the contents of the box to piercing green eyes.

"It belonged to my father, but when he died it was passed down to me." Amber eyes were wide open. "And now I'm giving it to you." Rikuou clarified, unsure of what to make of Kazahaya's reaction.

"B-but why? This… It's…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Rikuou only shrugged, "Just 'cause."

Carefully, Kazahaya put his fingers into the box and pulled out the silver Rolex that it held. He still seemed to be in a daze, so Rikuou stood and grabbed the watch from his hand.

Kazahaya watched in fascination as Rikuou took his left hand and slipped the watch onto his wrist. Being a man's model and size, the watch looked a bit big on Kazahaya's slender wrist, but the metal strap was a perfect tightness.

"Oh good," Rikuou sighed, "Seems like I got the size right."

Genuine happiness shone from dark green orbs, snapping Kazahaya out of whatever daze he had been in. "Rikuou… This is… Why would you give it to me?"

The smile reached the larger teen's lips, "Because I know that you'll take good care of it and…" At this point he hesitated, "There's another reason, but I think I'll let you figure that out on your own."

Kazahaya looked at the watch once, before throwing his arms around Rikuou's neck. "Thank you! I promise I'll take good care of it!"

If Rikuou was at all surprised at the sudden attack, he didn't show it; instead, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and gave a gentle squeeze. "I know you will."

-o-o-o-

"Good morning, boys, work well today, ok?"

"Of course, Kakei-san."

Rikuou was already picking up boxes full of new merchandise, when Kazahaya moved to open the doors.

Saiga was the first person to enter, ruffling Kazahaya's hair as he walked past, gaining a glare, which he missed due to yawning. He made his way to the taller teen and leant in, "The kid's sporting quite a nice watch." Rikuou's poker face remained, except for a questioning rise of the brows. "Makes one wonder who he got such a nice thing from, eh?"

Rikuou shrugged, returning his attention to the shelves. Saiga just smirked, before heading into the back to greet his partner.

"Ah, Saiga, welcome home." The two embraced and shared a kiss.

"Do you think the kid knows what Rikuou's trying to say?"

Kakei smiled his mysterious smile, "The watch, you mean?" Saiga nodded. "I doubt it, but I'm sure he will find out soon. After all," The two looked out into the store and its busy employees. "One cannot hide their emotions from an empath forever."

-o-o-o-o-o-

This idea came from a scene in "Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike" by Miyuki Abe (read it – it's super-cute!).


End file.
